movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Triple Trouble
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waYu9I-4e3Q Andrew Smith Cool. Stephen Druschke Films Triple Trouble. Starring The Gang Green Gang. Andrew Smith Awesome. Stephen Druschke Films (At Anais' Palace) Andrew Smith (in Jail) Stephen Druschke Films (The Gang Green Gang are in prison) Andrew Smith (and trying to find a way out) Stephen Druschke Films (Lil' Autro was trying to break the window bars) Andrew Smith Ace: We can't get out that way, you little fool! Stephen Druschke Films (They beat him up) Andrew Smith Ace: We're trying to think of a way to get out of here. Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: Sorry. Andrew Smith Ace: There must be somewhere to escape. Stephen Druschke Films (Lil' Thinks too) Andrew Smith (but spots a message come through) Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: What's this? Andrew Smith (grabs it) Stephen Druschke Films (and reads it) Andrew Smith (which seems to delight him) Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: Oh boy! Hey guys, We got a pardon... Andrew Smith Ace: (George Carlin's voice) QUIET!!! Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: But we got... Andrew Smith Ace: Hush! I'm gonna mow you down. Stephen Druschke Films (Ace gets an idea for 'Down') Andrew Smith Ace: Down? Down?! That's it! Down!! Stephen Druschke Films (Ace grabs the message to draw their plan) Andrew Smith Ace: Now that we have the piece of paper, we have a plan. Stephen Druschke Films Snake: What's the plan? Andrew Smith Ace: I'll tell you what the plan is. Stephen Druschke Films More then that. Andrew Smith Ace: I'll tell you what the plan is. We start digging here. The tunnel goes down there, along here, up, and we're out. Stephen Druschke Films Snake: But we don't have any pick-axes or shovels. Andrew Smith (Lil Autro shows the pick axes and shovels) Stephen Druschke Films Ace: What? Andrew Smith Lil Autro: Now, shall we escape? Stephen Druschke Films (They beat him up) Andrew Smith (and hold him tight) Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Andrew Smith (the gang green gang is digging a hole) Stephen Druschke Films (While Lil' Autro) Andrew Smith (is using a pale to grab some mud and throw it away) Stephen Druschke Films Pail. Andrew Smith (is using a pail to grab some mud and throw it away) Stephen Druschke Films Eddy: What is that?! Andrew Smith Lil Autro: Oh, that? Mice. Stephen Druschke Films Eddy: Oh. Okay. Andrew Smith (the work continues) Stephen Druschke Films Eddy: What the...? Andrew Smith Autro: Still mice. Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith Autro: That was, um... A big mouse? Stephen Druschke Films Eddy: Okay. I got it. Andrew Smith (the work continues) Stephen Druschke Films (Lil' falls down the hole) Andrew Smith (and lands next to Ace) Stephen Druschke Films (They beat him) Andrew Smith Ace: Now get to work. Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: Okay. Andrew Smith (the work begins) Stephen Druschke Films (They dig and dig) Andrew Smith (to make their escape) Stephen Druschke Films (Meanwhile) Andrew Smith (Edd is watering the garden) Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: Huh? What's with these roots? Andrew Smith (grabs the root and pulls it) Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: Huh? Andrew Smith (sees that it is a flower) (sees the root is a flower) Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: Flowers? Andrew Smith (sniffs one and picks more) Stephen Druschke Films Edd's line. Andrew Smith Edd: What on earth?! Stephen Druschke Films (He sees the flowers being pulled to the ground) Andrew Smith Edd: What's all the commotion about?! Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: Guess this big root could be a prize. Andrew Smith (pulls on it) Stephen Druschke Films Ace: Lil, No! Andrew Smith (holds Autro down) Stephen Druschke Films Edd: Hey! Andrew Smith (tries to pull it down) Stephen Druschke Films (Edd grabs the tree) Andrew Smith (and tries to hold it back) Stephen Druschke Films Ace: Don't do it! Andrew Smith (tries to hold Autro back) Stephen Druschke Films (Edd pulls it back up) Andrew Smith (including Autro) Stephen Druschke Films Edd: You! Andrew Smith Autro: Well, I'm just a poor little boy, and lost, too. Stephen Druschke Films Ace: You idiot! Andrew Smith (pulls Autro back) Stephen Druschke Films Ace: Run! Andrew Smith (they run backward) Stephen Druschke Films (Back to where they started) Andrew Smith (and lock themselves up) Stephen Druschke Films (And the hole) Andrew Smith (and sit down) Stephen Druschke Films Big Billy: Phew. Andrew Smith (they all sigh when Ed enters) Stephen Druschke Films Ace: What's this? Andrew Smith (grabs the map) Stephen Druschke Films (Then turns it around) Andrew Smith Ace: Oh, look! A party! Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith Big Billy: A pardon! Stephen Druschke Films Ace: We're free! Andrew Smith Ed: And this is for trying to escape! Stephen Druschke Films (Ed tears it up) Andrew Smith (and locks the door) Stephen Druschke Films Ace: And he had it all the time. Andrew Smith Autro: Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Stephen Druschke Films Snake: You twat! Andrew Smith (they beat up Autro) Stephen Druschke Films Ace: Barbarian! Andrew Smith (they smack Autro) Stephen Druschke Films Big Billy's line Andrew Smith Big Billy: Little runt! Stephen Druschke Films Ace: Feather brain! Andrew Smith Grubber: Blundering fool! Stephen Druschke Films Grubber doesn't talk. Andrew Smith Oh. Sorry. Snake: Buffoon! Stephen Druschke Films (They beat Lil more) Andrew Smith (until he is injured) Stephen Druschke Films THE END. Category:Episodes Category:Anais's Palace Episodes